


Attentive, thorough, enthusiastic

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I are engaged to be married.Chapter 1 features "engaged"Chapter 2 features "married"Fanfic named after Taron's own words:Interviewer: What kind of lover are you?Taron: Attentive, thorough, enthusiasticThis is pure smut, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Smutty one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Kudos: 25





	1. Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, sexual content

Finally, we pulled into the garage and Dan, our bodyguard, sprang out of the car. We were moving fast, but not fast enough to avoid all the people around us.

I glanced over at Taron who was holding my hand and he didn’t seem bothered. He glanced at me and I nodded. He let go of my hand to sign autographs and take pictures with fans and I looked at him, before disappearing inside. I was so incredibly proud of him. Even though his success he still remained the amazing human being I knew.

I took the elevator up and set down my purse before I heard the lift ping again. Taron stepped out and my man was smiling at me. I smiled back in silent understanding as I walked to him.

He had me up against the elevator wall in a second, kissing me like he might die if he didn’t. I moaned into his mouth and my tongue danced with his. I had missed having him all to myself over the last few days.

“You want this?” he breathed out.

I didn’t understand how he still thought I wouldn’t want him as much as he wanted me.

“Always, Taron” I whispered.

He pulled my shirt to the side and bit my shoulder, gently, sucking, nibbling. That feeling travelled all through my body.

We end up in our bedroom and clothes were flying. We couldn’t get out of our clothes fast enough and I stared at all of his naked glory and gulped. I would never get used to how good he looked, or how full of love his eyes were when he looked at me.

He pinned me down, stroking and teasing me until I’m thoroughly done for. There was no hesitation between us, only confidence and love. He already owned me.

His eyes rove up and down my body and it made me feel like he saw me for the very first time. Instantly he was over me, pinning me down and I gasped.

This was what I wanted, knowing that we connected on every level. He felt good, skin against skin and I wriggled under him. His tongue pushed into my mouth again and I tangled my tongue with his.

“Bloody hell” his voice was so raw it was sending shivers down my body. Then his mouth was gone and he licked and kissed his way down my body. I was already soaking wet and my breath hitched when his mouth met my clit.

I ran my hands through his hair as he kept going. He started slow, light touches and flicks of his tongue and I never knew where he would hit next. My senses were so heightened I was in emotional overdrive.

I moaned as his strokes were more solid on my clit. It felt so good that he always made sure I was taken good care of.

Taron slid his hands under my butt, pulling me closer. He covered me with his mouth and sucked deep and I cried out. He had me on the edge, so close, yet so far away.

He devoured me and my body wasn’t my own anymore as I was shivering and moaning. He slid upwards, stroking under my clit and I exploded under his tongue. My orgasm had me breathless and panting.

His tongue was still moving on me until I was completely spent. He crawled back up my body, planting wet kisses on my skin until he reached my mouth and our kiss deepened the second our lips touched.

“Fuck me” I whispered, surprised at my own choice of words.

He chuckled but didn’t respond.

I opened my eyes to find him hovering over me, smirking.

“What?” I laughed.

“I’m not going to fuck you until you’re my wife” he said, dead-serious.

My heart stopped for a second. He couldn’t possibly mean that.

Taron then cracked up laughing “I loved to see your reaction”

I smacked his shoulder playfully and he pinned me down. My laughter died down when I felt his erection press into me. He fit the head of his cock against my entrance and hesitated, looking at me.

I didn’t know how I looked at him, but apparently it was enough of a confirmation. He thrust in, slowly sinking into me until he couldn’t anymore. We both groaned in satisfaction, my body stretching to let him in.

“Taron” I moaned.

He leaned over me so that our faces were only mere inches apart “I know” he whispered “I know”

And then he kissed me, connecting us in every way possible. Marrying this man soon would be the best thing to ever happen to me.

Gripping my legs, he raised them around his waist so he could move in deeper and I couldn’t breathe. I was already so close to coming again.

He thrust his hips, setting a rhythm that took my breath away. Every stroke brushed against my clit and I was spiralling and I couldn’t even breathe because he was still kissing me.

“I can’t hold it” his voice was hoarse “Come with me”

His thrusts were growing harder and I cried out against his lips as I came, shuddering underneath him. It sent him over the edge and I watched as his features crumbled in pleasure.

We came back down together, still tangled and connected and I ran my hand over his jaw, down his neck and glanced at my engagement ring.

Taron smiled down at me “I can’t wait to marry you”

I kissed him again, wrapped around each other.

“Me too” I whispered. It would only be a few days now.

“Future Mrs. Egerton” he grinned.

“Mr. Egerton” I laughed.

We went back to kissing after that and I could only imagine what our wedding night would be like. I shivered at the thought and I could already feel him hardening inside of me again. Feeling him stiffen was so intimate and sexy.

This time we moved together, hips thrusting to meet each other. It was barely any movement at first. Gently experimenting with what felt good. He moved his hips to hit different angles inside of me until he found the one that made me gasp. I could already feel pleasure sparking through me.

He slipped his hand under my spine, grasping my butt and tilting it higher. He kissed my neck as my hands travelled over his back and down to his own butt. It was a bummer my hands couldn’t reach his thighs.

He stopped moving then and we just stared at each other for a second. He brushed a stray of hair out of my face and I glanced up into his beautiful eyes, his face showing love and lust. This felt like falling in love over and over again.

And then he started moving in the earnest. I held onto his waist as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. I was losing my mind with this man but there was no one I would rather do this with.

I bit my lip and held on, pleasure slicing into me like a knife.

I exploded then when I couldn’t take anymore and Taron followed right behind me. We caressed each other, held onto each other as our bodies were shaking in the earnest.

I took a while to recover all the while Taron was still running his hands over my body, lovingly, soothingly.

His lips pressed to mine again and he was still on top of me, still inside of me. I wouldn’t ever want to leave where I was right now.


	2. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I get married. Get ready for the wedding night!
> 
> This is probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written!

I shouldn’t have been this nervous on my wedding day. But getting married to the love of my life had the butterflies in my stomach fluttering. I hadn’t seen Taron since last night and he was the only person I wanted to see. I wanted him to kiss me, tell me he loved me.

We were in a beautiful vineyard near my hometown and the weather was perfect. Those were only add-ons though. The most important part was marrying him, loving him.

I was standing in front of the mirror, looking at myself in a beautiful white dress. Thank God it was comfortable.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped

“Come in” I called.

The door opened a creek and Taron’s hand waved through.

“I was told I’m not allowed to come inside. Actually, Richard said he would kill me if I did”

I smiled at his words. I was glad he came to see how I was doing.

“I swear I won’t tell anyone if you don’t”

The door opened completely and Taron took my breath away. He was in a tailored suit and bow tie that hugged his body in the best ways. The look on his face told me he felt the same way about my appearance. It took him a while until his eyes met mine and I grinned.

“You are so stunning” he whispered as he closed the door behind him and walked to me.

“Thank you” I smiled “You too”

“I’m stunning?” he teased me.

“You know what I mean, Mr. Handsome” I laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed me gently. The kiss quickly turned passionate and we pulled apart before we would take things further.

“I’ll see you at the altar” he smiled

I smiled back at him “See you there”

“Oh, and…” he leaned closer again to whisper something into my ear “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress later”

That had my whole body tingling and at the same time it relaxed me because I knew I was right where I was supposed to be.

The wedding went smoothly and Taron and I both cried. I smiled at him as tears filled both of our eyes and I couldn’t be happier he was as emotional as I was. When he leant in to kiss me everyone clapped and it hit me that I was finally his – Mrs. Taron Egerton.

Everyone cheered as we walked down the aisle again – this time as husband and wife. We danced, we cut the cake, we could barely keep our hands off each other. The whole reception was a string of moments that seemed so surreal that I felt like I would just have to wake up from this dream. It made it even more perfect to know it wasn’t a dream. This was reality. I also danced with Richard, chatted with my friends, kissed my husband and lived in the moment even when my feet hurt like hell. I couldn’t believe this was my life, but I was drinking in every second of it.

It was already late when Taron and I left. We ran to the car in a shower of sparklers. I didn’t think I had ever been that exhausted and happy at the same time. But I also knew that the best was yet to come. Because every time we touched today, shivers ran through me unlike anything I had experienced before. I couldn’t wait. We slept apart last night and I had already missed his body against mine, comforting me and making me feel like I was truly his.

We rode the elevator up to our hotel room where we would spend the night before going on our honeymoon.

I giggled as Taron picked me up and carried me over the door step.

“You’re quite the pro” I smiled.

The look he gave me had my body tingling “Oh, you have no idea what I have planned for tonight”

“Oh really?” I teased him.

When we got to the bedroom he turned to me “Have I mentioned today that I love you?”

My smile widened “A few times but I don’t mind hearing it again”

He grinned and pulled me closer to him “I love you, wife”

“I love you too” I whispered before he closed the gap between us. I kissed him back, our tongues dancing and my craving for him intensifying.

I shivered as he sank to his knees in front of me, lifting the skirt of my dress and disappearing beneath it.

He ran his hands up my legs and I already had a hard time standing upright. I was wearing white lace panties and I felt his breath against them.

“Taron” I whispered, afraid I would drop to the floor any second.

He didn’t care though. There was a brush of his tongue on my clit, through the lace and I moaned. His hands slid up to my hips and I was glad for his strong hands around me as he pulled me closer and licked into me. It felt so good I could barely breathe.

But it was nothing compared to when he pulled my panties down, gently but firmly and licked me again, his tongue sliding against my skin. My knees were shaking as he continued and I was almost ready to come. Then he stopped.

I groaned and I heard him chuckle.

He laid me down on the bed and hiked up my skirt. His green eyes bore into mine.

“I want to be inside of you when you come” he breathed out

I ran my hands through his hair before I pulled him down to me. The way he kissed me undid me. I was almost crying at how sweet and caring he was. The passion that burned through us had me impatient though.

“I can’t get enough of you” I breathed out once we broke apart.

He unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time and I watched him. He had taken his tie of hours ago and I worked on his belt.

Taron helped me, our eyes meeting each other, both reflecting heat and love.

I tried to focus on him but I had a hard time doing that when he pushed inside of me. I moaned as I felt him stretch me wide. The feeling was so familiar, yet otherworldly every time.

“I missed this” I moaned

He furrowed his brows as he started moving “I have missed you. Even if it was only one night”

I ran my hands over his back, loving the feeling of firm abs and warm skin.

His mouth crashed into mine and I moaned as he thrust deep inside of me again. I wanted to keep my emotions at bay but I couldn’t. He leaned down and cupped my face and my eyes met his again. We were lost in each other. His eyes devoured me, watching me pant in my dress.

He rubbed faster, pushed further into me. I threw my head back and he took full advantage of my exposed throat to lick and suck.

He hit a different angle and we both moaned. The sensation finally reached its peak when he grabbed my waist and went even deeper, thrusting with more force. Heat ran through me as my orgasm caused my entire body to shake.

When Taron looked into my eyes and came inside of me, it was the most intense feeling, knowing he was mine and I was his.

We came down from our high and it didn’t take us long to continue.

“What do you feel?” his voice was so warm. It heated my body all over again.

I smiled and closed my eyes as his hands floated down my body with each button he undid on my dress.

“Your hands are strong, but when you touch me, it’s tender” his thumb brushed my nipple as he started to unwrap me from my dress “The scraping of your thumb against my skin”

He did it again “Does it feel good?” his voice was hoarse.

“Yes” I moaned as his hands cupped my breasts.

“Do you want me to keep touching you?”

“Please” my voice was dripping with lust and love for him.

I heard him chuckle and then he finally undid the last button and helped me out of my dress. I was breathing hard as I opened my eyes to find him biting his lip as he took me in.

“Perfect” he breathed out “Every inch of you”

I sat up and pulled his pants off as he shifted on the bed. Leaning down, I wrapped my lips around his cock. Taron groaned and his fingers tangled into my hair.

“Fuck” he moaned and I had to supress a smile.

My mouth glided up and down his length as I focused on every breath hitch and sound he made. His hand in my hair tightened as I kept going. I slid back up and took him deeper and he moaned again.

Then I had an idea.

“Can we try something different?” I asked breathlessly

“What do you have in mind?” his voice was breaking.

I explained it to him and if I thought his stare was heated before, it was pure fire now.

He leant over me and parted my legs, licking my most intimate spot. I threw my head back moaning. What had I gotten myself into?

His cock was at my lips and I took him in eagerly. I sucked him hard and we both groaned. He was having as much trouble concentrating as I had. He leaned back over my clit and kept working me as I did him.

He sealed his mouth over my clit again and sucked, hard. I groaned around his cock and he exhaled.

“Keep moaning for me, darling” his voice is breathless.

I tried to concentrate on his cock in my mouth but it was getting more and more difficult.

We both came and that feeling was overwhelming me as I swallowed his cum. My body was shaking as he kept pleasuring me until my orgasm had completely subsided.

We were both breathless then but still kissed passionately. He moved to lay back down on top of me and I arched my back to meet him.

“Where did you get that idea?” he breathed out eventually

I smirked up at him “I’ve read about it”

He blinked and smiled “You should read more, wife”

I laughed “Is that so, husband?”

“Oh it is” he pressed me down into the mattress and I moaned.

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” he asked and I saw that familiar glint in his eyes.

“I don’t feel like sleeping” I winked before I rolled him onto his back.

I loved his body under me and he groaned as I kissed and licked my way over his body.


End file.
